Stay
by tails267
Summary: Tennessee Kid Cooper is bored. And when the West's most wanted outlaw gets bored, trouble is never too far behind! But when Tennessee travels through time to meet with one of his distant ancestors, they'll both get more than they bargained for. A Tennessee/Rioichi oneshot.


**I saw this pairing on Deviantart and I thought it was kind of sweet, so this oneshot was written ****(please no flaming, if you don't like it then don't read it)****. I'm quite new to the Sly Cooper games so I'm sorry if I****'ve**** g****o****t their dialogue ****or anything else ****wrong. ****Hope you enjoy :)**

**Sly Cooper (c) to Sucker punch productions.**

Tennessee Kid Cooper patrolled around his western home, keeping to the short shadows of buildings. There had been no trouble with Toothpick and his thugs recently. It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was...boring!

What else was the gun-slinging thief supposed to do if he had no goons to chase? No bandits to bust? It was all very dull.

He had to admit, life had been kind of bland since that adventure with his distant relatives. It wasn't that long ago he had teamed up with past and present Coopers to save their heritage, it had been an absolute blast!

He hopped up onto a roof and smirked, remembering meeting with those other raccoons and thinking how they were all so different in looks and personalities yet so similar in strange, unusual ways.

He placed a hand on the small gold band on his wrist, a gift from Bentley. All the Coopers had been fitted with them, it was a small device capable of sending the wearer to a time of their choice for a short while, allowing the them to stay in touch if they wanted to.

"Now that's an idea," While his own time was in a rut, why not visit another? He could go round, smack a few heads, catch up on old times and be back before dusk hit the sand. But who did he visit? He was a little surprised at the first name that popped into his head.

"Rioichi," Rioichi would be a good choice, he wasn't as old as Salim or as dramatic as Galleth. Bob would have been an option, but the outlaw didn't quite fancy freezing his fur off. His mind was made up.

Standing up on the roof he grabbed the wrist band and flicked a switch, thinking of the year he desired.

"Look out Japan 'cause the Kid is coming to town!"

In a bright blue flash he was gone.

Xxxxxxx

Rioichi sat cross-legged on the grass, a slim flute raised to his lips. A light breeze carried the sweet notes around the area, weaving in and out of branches in bloom. This was one of his areas of retreat, a place where he could forget the buzz and bustle of the city.

It was quiet. It was peaceful. It was perfect.

"Yee-Haw!"

He flinched; The silence having been shattered by a body crashing into a nearby bush.

In an instant the ninja was on his feet, cane in hand, ready to take on whatever had disturbed his tranquillity.

"_Show yourself creature."_

"Hey Rioichi! Long time no see."

The sushi chef felt an inward wave of shock and surprise. "_No, this can not be."_

A dusty raccoon clad in western clothing stumbled out of the bush, smoothing his fur down and shooting Rioichi a crooked but wide grin.

"What's happening?"

"Tennessee," Rioichi regarded him coolly. Collectively. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a mighty fine hello," Tennessee gave a fake offended huff. Rioichi rolled his eyes, already starting to get a little annoyed with the quick handed gun-slinger.

"Answer the question please."

Tennessee crossed his arms but proceeded to smirk. "It got boring in the old west, so I'm here to pay a visit to even older Japan. Is that such a bad thing?" He tipped his head innocently to one side.

Rioichi closed his eyes. "_Maybe it isn't a bad thing."_

"But why are you _here_, in my time period? Why not go bother that future raccoon Sly? The one who got us all mixed up in this time travel thing in the first place."

"Because I wanted to see mah' old buddy Rioichi!" Tennessee place a rough arm around his distant ancestor, who struggled in his grasp. "Plus you smell nice, like lotus blossoms."

Rioichi stiffened, his cheeks growing unnaturally warm.

"Thank you for that comment," He somewhat regained his posture and pulled out of Tennessee's grip. "But please keep future thoughts to yourself, I don't need to hear them."

"Alrighty then," Tennessee folded his arms again and smiled. "What are we going to do first?"

Rioichi mentally facepalmed. _"I guess I'm stuck with him, at least until the time travel wears out." _He turned and started down a small stone path.

"Come, I'll show you around town."

"Sweet!" The outlaw was at his side in a wink. "You can give me a grand tour."

The ninja raised his eyes to the heavens, wondering what he had got himself into.

Xxxxxxx

"And that's the market where I get a lot of my fresh produce, and the fireworks shop is just around that corner and, are you even paying attention?"

The pair were walking through a busy street, Rioichi pointing out landmarks for Tennessee. The outlaw's eyes kept wondering, landing on other things.

"What's that place?"

"That?" Rioichi followed his pointing finger. "That's the geisha's home, the place that you are not allowed to ever go." The older raccoon could see that look in Tennessee's eye and was determined to put a stop to any smart ideas he may have.

"Break into there and I will answer to you personally."

"An old raccoon with a piece of wood? Bring it on!"

"Don't tempt me." For once Rioichi allowed himself to smile, though it had a shy smugness to it, it was still a smile.

The street was busy but mostly peaceful, the crime rate having significantly dropped since the imprisonment of El Jefe and his followers. Tough that didn't mean it was totally scrap free.

"Stop! I need that to feed my children!"

A large bull ripped a golden sewn purse from the grasp of a pretty female cat, holding it out of her reach.

"And I need it to feed myself, thanks lady!"

"Now that ain't on, let me smack that blighter down a notch!" Without warning Tennessee rushed towards the bull, firing bullets in all directions.

"Pick on someone with your own ugliness!" The raccoon put up a good show, but unfortunately bullets weren't very effective, bouncing off the thug's tough hide and ricocheting into anything within a hundred meter radius. It wasn't long until things got out of hand.

Tennessee was pinned by the waist to a wall, a beefy fist pulled back and aimed for his face.

"Ugh!" An agile figure flew from the shadows, dealing a knock-out kick to the bull's skull.

"Silence is our greatest ally." The figure retrieved the stolen purse and returned it to a grateful she-cat.

"Thank you Sir! How may I pay you?" She opened the pouch but Rioichi politely refused.

"No need for any payment, just promise me to keep this event between us."

"You have my word. Thanks again for the help, I hope your friend's okay."

She swished off merrily, leaving Rioichi to deal with the young outlaw staring triumphantly at the bull passed out at his feet.

"Hoo-ee, that was some save back there Rio, you saved my spats." He held a hand up for a high five, only to receive a cold glare through narrowed eyes. "C'mon, don't leave me hanging."

All he received was a sharp cuff round the ear. "What was that for?!"

"Have you been taking stupid lessons from Galleth?!" Though it was rare for the ninja to actually lose his cool, he was freaking scary when he did. "What were you thinking? This isn't the old west Tennessee, you can't just go around starting stand offs in the middle of the street." Tennessee reeled back, unnerved at Rioichi's sudden change off mood.

"What would of happened if I hadn't been here to save your mangy tail hmm? Another inexperienced youth turned into street sushi." He heaved a heavy sigh and turned his back on the outlaw.

"Rioichi?"

"I'm... sorry," His hood was down low but Tennessee could see the cold fire had faded from his eyes. "That was not necessary."

Tennessee paused then took a step forward, knowing what he had done did seem kinda stupid. "Chin up partner, it's fine. I kinda had that coming."

Rioichi looked into his bright eyes, noticing something else striking.

"You're hurt."

"It's just a scrape."

When the outlaw tried to walk it off Rioichi took him by the wrist.

"Too bad tough guy, you're coming with me."

Tennessee couldn't contend with that.

Xxxxxxx

"So this is where you hang? Nice place."

"Yes. It has been passed down in my, in our family for generations." Rioichi led the way into a traditional Japanese building, his home and sushi shop.

"Sit there. Don't move." He gestured to a bamboo chair and Tennessee did as he was told.

It was a large cool room with various stone and oriental features, to Tennessee it looked like some kind of living room. The detailed patterned mats showed obvious signs they were used regularly by a raccoon sized creature.

Rioichi returned from a high cabinet holding some handmade bandages and mini bottle of ointment; putting these down he knelt in front of Tennessee.

"Now, let's have a look at that leg."

"I'm tellin' you, it's nothing."

He peered at the outlaw's left leg, just below the knee, and brushed the copper fur aside. Tennessee was right, it was only a small scrape and probably didn't hurt much, but it was dirty and could still get infected. Rioichi wasn't taking any chances.

Tennessee watched as the he cleaned and dressed the wound, marveling at the ninja's quick and neat handy work. It didn't take him long at all.

"There. That should do for now."

Tennessee got up and stretched his leg. "Top notch, my friend. Couldn't of done it better myself."

"No problem, just don't let it happen again." Rioichi busied himself with putting the ointment away, Tennessee's eyes trailing his movements.

"I still don't know why y'all did it."

"Did what?" Slight puzzlement sparked in his eyes.

"Snap at me like a rattle snake in a fit then take me home and patch me up. Ya didn't need to do any of that."

"You're a Cooper, that's the only reason I need."

That settled things between them, but it brought with it an awkward silence that descended upon the room.

Tennessee's stomach growled, echoing across the room and earning an amused half-smirk from Rioichi.

"Hungry?"

He sheepishly ruffled the back of head. "Heh, I guess so."

"Lucky you're stuck in a restaurant with a sushi chief. I shall prepare us something."

Tennessee was shown the kitchen and observed as Rioichi chopped ingredients with ease and accuracy; It was a spectator sport in its own right.

The outlaw wrinkled his nose at the stench. "How in tarnation do you stand that?"

"Patience. Determination. And the occasional nose plug."

"You did not tell me you had nose plugs!"

"It's a trade secret."

He placed a plate of fresh sushi in front of the young raccoon and sat opposite him, putting down a plate for himself.

Tennessee stared at the dish as if it were an alien, unsure how to go about consuming it. He shot a glance at Rioichi, who was eating with small, well timed bites.

"_It can't be that bad..."_

He picked an interesting piece and popped it in his mouth, instantly regretting it.

"Is the fish not agreeing with you?" Rioichi blinked at him with knowing eyes.

"What would make you think that?"

"You look like you just swallowed a fly."

Tennessee forced himself to swallow and smiled nervously, trying not to gag. "Not at all, best thing I've eaten in ages!"

"Hmm," Rioichi didn't look convinced but continued eating silently.

"Defiantly_ not the best thing I've eaten in ages!"_

The outlaw brought the back of his hand across his mouth, belching softly.

Xxxxxxx

Rioichi was many things, but cruel was not one of them. In the end he had taken Tennessee's sushi away and replaced it with some kind of vegetable dish, claiming that watching him struggle to stomach it was like 'watching someone skin a fish with a toothpick.' Now Tennessee sat back, feeling satisfied and comfortably full.

"So, what do y'all do for fun around here?"

"Hmm?" Rioichi was on the other side of the room clearing away his cooking instruments.

"You know, _fun._ Don't tell me you spend all night locked up in here."

Rioichi stayed silent, he wasn't ready to admit that he did spend most nights alone in his home, if he wasn't keeping his skills sharp or out on a night raid.

"Where I come from, things only just get kicking when the sun goes down! Long nights in the saloon, maybe knocking back a few drinks, the nightlife is where it's at!"

Tennessee only had to take one look at the russet-furred raccoon to see the truth. "Oh..."

"Don't blame yourself Tennessee, the life of a ninja is a solitary one, and it is the path I have chosen."

"But there must be something!" Tennessee hopped off his seat. "Is there any place you go to relax? Or just to enjoy the atmosphere?"

"There may be one place..."

xxxxxxx

"Gosh Rioichi, how you can spend all night caged in a box in is beyond me, this place is amazing!" They strolled through the welcoming street, Tennessee looking everywhere at once as music poured from high windows and lanterns glowed in the twilight. Rioichi didn't answer, he was dead set on one particular place and would not stop until he reached it.

A light breeze ruffled their fur as Rioichi veered off the main path onto a steep little stone track, leading up a green hill. Small clusters of fireflies danced in the air, lighting their way.

Upon reaching the end of the path Rioichi took in a sharp but calm breath, Tennessee knew they'd arrived to his secret spot.

It was a small green glade upon a bulge in the hill, overlooking the beautiful city below. The breeze seemed to whisper among thin branches of the lone cherry blossom tree, standing tall and in full bloom.

Wordlessly, Rioichi sat on the soft grass below the tree. Legs crossed. Eyes gazing out at the star-specked sky. Automatically, Tennessee joined him.

"Sure is pretty out there."

"It is a pleasant sight."

Conversation remained minimal, both raccoons lost in the stillness of the evening. Out of habit Tennessee glance at Rioichi, at his tuft-tipped ears, at his cream-furred muzzle, at his luminous brown eyes. It was than he realised how close they were, shoulders almost brushing, elbows nearly touching.

"Sure is beautiful..."

"Yes. We went through this."

"I'm not just talkin' about the view."

Rioichi whipped round to face the outlaw, unable to ignore the admiration radiating from him. His eyes dropped, as did Rioichi's, and he noticed that his hand was situated right on top of a gloved one.

He hastily pulled away, obscuring his face in hooded shadows.

A playfulness lightened Tennessee's features as he reached out, gently pulling the hood down.

"There. Now everyone can see your beauty."

Rioichi looked up now at the copper-furred raccoon, his own mixed emotions reflecting in the outlaw's eyes.

"Tennessee..."

"Shush, you don't need to speak."

They were very close, tails practically twined, cheek fur occasionally tickling each others muzzles.

Rioichi let out a short, not quite serious laugh. "You do realise how much this screws with our ancestry."

"That's too far into the future for me." Tennessee softly nuzzled his ear. "Did I mention that you smell nice."

"Hmmm."

"Are you blushing?"

"No." Rioichi tried to cover his reddening cheeks.

"Ah think you are!"

"Shut up!" The outlaw received a sharp shove.

"Aw, it's on!" He leapt onto the unsuspecting ninja, bowling him over across the grass. By now Tennessee had worked out his weak spot.

"Tickle fight!"

He kicked, he protested, he giggled until tiny droplets formed in his eyes, but Rioichi was no match for Tennessee and his quick little hands. Soon they were both rolling around the hill screeching with laughter, disturbing the swirling firebugs.

Out of breath, they eventually collapsed the grass, Tennessee on his front and Rioichi on his back. The outlaw obtained another shove.

"That's for the unwanted physical contact!"

"You were asking for it," A wide grin was plastered on the gun-slinger's face. Rioichi smiled too, a real smile.

"Tennessee..."

"Yeah?"

"Tennessee!" Rioichi's expression became panic stricken, his eyes stretching wide. "What is happening?"

The raccoon looked down at his own hands, astonished to see them growing blue. The rest of his body was also taking on this strange aura.

"The time travel, it's wearing off!"

"But..." Tennessee took Rioichi's hands, almost unable to bare the ninja's look of lose and distraught.

"I know." He touched his muzzle to Rioichi's forehead, drawing in his sweet scent. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Despite his grief Rioichi still managed a small smile. "I'll see you again, won't I?"

"Even if I have to saw my own tail off to get here."

In one golden flash he was gone, leaving blossom petals swirling in the breeze.

**Personally I think this is one of my better stories, even if I'm not used to writing romance. The perfect song to describe this story would probably be 'Stay' by Rihanna (that's also where the title came from).**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
